Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 3 4 5
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{4}{5}$